The present invention relates to pencil sharpeners, and more particularly to a pencil sharpener which utilizes an audio circuit reporter to give an audio signal when the pencil which is inserted therein is well sharpened.
When using a conventional pencil sharpener, either of hand operated or motorized type, one can not accurately estimate when a pencil is to be well sharpened after it is inserted in a pencil sharpener. It is quite often necessary to repeatedly insert a pencil in a pencil sharpener for sharpening, each time a pencil is to be sharpened, because one can not make sure when a pencil is well sharpened. A pencil may have to be inserted in a pencil sharpener for sharpening again if a pencil is not well sharpened. If a pencil is sharpened excessively, much pencil lead will be wasted.